Plastic bags are used for many different applications, such as shipping, food packaging, biohazard disposal, etc. Certain plastic bags are reclosable. Reclosable bags include a reclosable closing structure that can be used to selectively open and close the bag. It is desirable for the bag to have features for gripping when opening the reclosable closing structure.